


Stay (Part 2)

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexa Halloween Week [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, F/F, Free day, continuation of the wolf thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Clarke gets a bit of a shock when she finds out what Lexa is, and what she is.orClexa Halloween Week Day Six. Free Day. Continuation of the wolf fic I wrote for a previous day.





	Stay (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Seems that a lot of you who commented (all of you who commented actually) wanted to see the second part of this. It's written in a way that means I can continue it at some point if that's what people want (and if I have any more ideas for it). Drop me a comment and let me know what you think, thanks.

When Clarke woke up she was alone, in a strange room, surrounded by an unfamiliar scent. Though it was unfamiliar, it wasn’t at all unpleasant. Rather than get up, she laid in the bed for a little while longer, memories of the previous night coming back to her. Lexa. She was in Lexa’s bed, and the scent she could smell was hers.

Clarke looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was nearly 9am, thankfully she had the day off work, and she knew that Raven also wasn’t working. Though she had no idea about what Anya and Lexa were doing, they hadn’t really talked about any of that the previous night. She decided to get up, not getting changed out of the clothes she had been put in to sleep.

The downstairs of the house was empty, but the huge glass doors in the living room which lead out into the back yard were open, so Clarke figured either Anya or Lexa had to be around somewhere. Clarke made her way into the kitchen and found that there were also doors in there leading outside. As she set about making some coffee she looked out into the back yard, there were fences running the length of the yard, but there was no fence at the back of the garden, so it led directly out into surrounding woodland. As she had been more than a little drunk when they got to the house, she had no idea where exactly they were, but she knew that they had to be close to the edge of the city.

Clarke had just finished pouring some coffee into a mug when something moving in the garden caught her eye. She had a double take moment, sure that what she thought she was seeing wasn’t _actually_ what she was seeing. But it didn’t matter how many times she blinked, or looked away and looked back, there really was a wolf in the garden. She only really grasped the feeling of pure terror running through her when she heard something smashing, her brain bringing her back to reality enough to realise that the noise was the mug hitting the floor.

She grabbed the first thing that came to hand, a large pan that was sitting next to the sink, and started to back up slowly away from the door. If she’d have been a little less terrified she would’ve noticed that the wolf was just sitting there, head tilted to one side slightly, almost like it was studying her. She would also have seen the look of pure amusement in its eyes when she picked up the pan.

“Raven!” Clarke yelled, knowing that the other girl had to be in the house somewhere, “RAVEN!”

A few moments passed and Clarke could hear someone walking down the stairs of the house.

“What’s with the yelling?” Raven asked, rubbing her eyes as she yawned, “and why are you holding a pan?”

“There’s a wolf in the garden,” Clarke replied, her eyes still fixed on the wolf, “either that or someone spiked my drink last night and it’s only just kicking in.”

Raven couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her as she walked towards the open doors.

“It is there, right?” Clarke asked.

“Yep,” Raven said with a nod, “ _she_ is.”

“She?” Clarke asked, looking between the wolf and her best friend, obviously thinking that Raven had lost her mind, “are you and this wolf acquainted?”

“It’s Lexa.” Raven replied, walking over to the wolf, scratching her behind the ear, which she knew Lexa hated.

Raven and Anya had talked about how they would approach the whole ‘wolf’ thing with Clarke, but as Anya wasn’t there, and Lexa wasn’t really in a position to talk, Raven did it her way. She figured it would be like ripping off a band-aid.

Clarke’s mouth hung open in shock as the wolf, Lexa, lifted a paw and swatted at Raven. Raven just laughed it off, knowing that if Lexa wanted to hurt her, she would, but she didn’t.

“It’s…” Clarke started to say, “it’s Lexa? What the hell are you talking about? That’s a wolf, that’s not Lexa. Last time I checked Lexa wasn’t a hairy beast…”

The wolf growled a little.

“Less of the beast thing,” Raven said, “they don’t like that.”

“You’re crazy.” Clarke said, walking backwards towards the stairs, “you’re all crazy.”

Clarke turned quickly and ran up the stairs.

“Well, that went well.” Raven said, looking down at Lexa, who simply let out a huff.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Open the door, Clarke!” Lexa said, once again banging on the door.

It would’ve been easy for her to force the door open, but she didn’t want to scare Clarke any more than they had already. She’d hoped to be back from her morning run before the blonde woke up, obviously that hadn’t happened.

“Why?” Clarke replied through the door, “So you can turn me into your morning snack?”

“We don’t eat people,” Lexa said, a smile playing on her lips as she rested her head against the door, “they get stuck in your teeth…”

Lexa let out a sigh as she heard Clarke mutter something about being trapped in a house with crazy people. She slid down the wall next to the door, so she was sitting on the floor.

“You’re going to have to come out of there eventually,” Lexa said, “you’re going to have to walk out of the door to leave the house.”

“I could just climb out of the window.” Clarke replied.

“You could,” Lexa said, nodding her head a little even though she knew that Clarke couldn’t see her, “but then you’re likely to hurt yourself, and none of us want that.”

“She still isn’t coming out?” Raven asked as she walked over to where Lexa was sitting, a plate in her hands.

“Is that my breakfast?” Lexa asked, sniffing the air as she could smell bacon.

“No,” Raven replied, “yours is downstairs, this is my way of getting into that room.”

“Good luck.” Lexa said, standing up, glancing back at the door one more time before she headed downstairs.

“Clarke,” Raven said, knocking on the door, “I’ve got you some breakfast.”

“Leave it out there.” Clarke said.

“Oh, come on,” Raven said with a laugh, “it’s only me out here, open the door.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Did it just slip your mind?” Clarke asked, pacing up and down in Lexa’s bedroom as Raven sat on the bed, “Did you just for some reason forget to tell me that your girlfriend and her sister are werewolves?”

“It honestly didn’t seem that important,” Raven replied with a shrug, “but I guess knowing about who and what I am made it easier.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke said, stopping her pacing and looking at Raven.

“My dad was a wolf.” Raven said.

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “that can’t be right. Your dad and my dad were best friends for years before we came along, I’d know about that if it were true, my dad would’ve said something.”

“He couldn’t say anything, Clarke.” Raven said with a sigh, “that would’ve put you and me in danger.”

The sudden realisation of what Raven was saying dawned on Clarke.

“That’s why I felt the connection to Lexa last night,” Clarke said, shaking her head a little, “that’s why she…”

Clarke didn’t finish her sentence, she just picked up her jacket and walked towards the bedroom door.

“Clarke,” Raven said, following her, “where are you going?”

“To talk to my mother.” Clarke said, walking out of the front door, slamming it closed behind her.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was worried, Raven hadn’t heard from Clarke since she walked out of the house that morning, and not knowing that she was safe was driving Lexa crazy.

“Can you stop with the pacing?” Anya asked, “and calm down, you’re giving off all kinds of weird scents right now, and it’s giving me a headache.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Lexa said sarcastically, “please, tell me how I can appease you.”

“Will you just calm down,” Anya said, shaking her head a little, “Clarke will be fine. She just had a bit of a shock, that’s all. She’ll come round.”

“And if she doesn’t?” Lexa asked, “that idiot from the bar last night knows what I am, so he’ll be able to tell what Clarke is, and if he can, then others will be able to as well.”

“Does that mean that people can tell what I am?” Raven asked.

“Not anymore, mostly you just smell of Anya,” Lexa said, “but before you two were a thing, yeah. When you’re nervous or scared, you give off pheromones, everyone does it. Wolves, or hybrids like you and Clarke, give off a slightly different scent than regular people. It can be like a big neon sign, and it’s dangerous.”

“The city is safe though,” Anya said, “our pack have seen to that.”

“But Clarke isn’t one of us.” Lexa replied with a sigh.

“She’ll still smell like you after sleeping in your bed though, right?” Raven asked.

Lexa didn’t say anything, she simply nodded her head a little.

“Then they’ll know that…” Raven started to say.

“They know nothing,” Lexa said, interrupting her, “right now if she’s out there wandering around the city, she’s a target, and she doesn’t even know it.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke and Abby had spent most of the day talking over everything, Abby telling her what she knew about Jake and the life he had before they had met, obviously Abby couldn’t tell her everything as she didn’t know everything herself. She knew that Clarke was in danger, now that other wolves knew about her, that had always been Jakes worry. Most wolves didn’t take too well to hybrids like Clarke, they couldn’t shape shift, so they were always viewed as ‘lesser’ in many ways.

Both Abby and Jake had hoped that Clarke moving away for college would mean that she would be away from any of their kind, Abby hadn’t really considered what would happen when Clarke moved back to the city. She also had no idea that Raven’s girlfriend was a wolf, she’d had both Anya and Lexa in her house and hadn’t known. Not that she would, she was human after all.

Clarke was upstairs in her bedroom when there was a knock at the front door, Abby called up and told her she would get it.

Abby opened the door to find Raven, Lexa and Anya standing there.

“Is Clarke here?” Raven asked, knowing from the look on Abby’s face that she wasn’t happy with her.

“No.” Abby said, folding her arms across her chest.

“You’re lying.” Lexa said, her jaw clenched.

“How would you know that?” Abby asked, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Lexa.

“Two reasons,” Lexa replied, “one, your body language and pheromones, you’re pumping out some seriously protective vibes right now, and two…”

Lexa sniffed the air.

“I can smell her…” Lexa said, noticing how Abby’s eyes widened slightly with her words, “we’re not here to hurt her, Abby, you know that.”

“I don’t know anything about you.” Abby said, “I’ve had you both in my house without knowing what you were.”

“Would it have made a difference if you knew?” Anya asked, “Your husband was one of us.”

“And it got him killed,” Abby said, not knowing that Clarke was listening from the top of the stairs, “I won’t have my daughter put in harm’s way, Jake wouldn’t want that.”

“He also wouldn’t want her kept away from what she is,” Lexa replied, “this city is different now, Abby, people like Clarke and Raven… my pack won’t harm them.”

“But others might.” Abby said, knowing that Lexa was right.

“Unless you plan on sending Clarke out of the city again, you need to let this play out,” Anya said, “she won’t come to any harm while we’re here. Trust us, Abby, for Clarke’s sake as well as your own.”

“Well, well, well…” A man said, walking down the pathway towards the house, “what do we have here.”

Lexa knew the voice, it was the idiot from the club the night before, now he didn’t smell like he had been swimming in alcohol she could smell that he was like them. She turned around to face him, putting herself between him and the door, Anya doing the same.

“Get inside, Raven.” Lexa said, not taking her eyes off the guy, and his two friends that she now saw walking behind him.

“No arguments from me.” Raven said, quickly walking into the house.

“You too, Anya.” Lexa said, glancing at her sister, knowing that Anya was going to argue with her, “I’ve got this.”

Anya rolled her eyes at Lexa’s arrogance, but knew that it wasn’t misplaced. She looked at Abby, a questioning look in her eyes, she wasn’t about to force her way into the house. Abby stepped aside and let her in, Anya closing the door behind her.

“You can’t just leave her out there on her own.” Clarke said, rushing down the stairs.

“She’ll be fine.” Anya said, stopping Clarke getting to the front door.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke couldn’t sit still as the noises filtered in from outside the house, it sounded like a pack of dogs fighting. There was growling, yelping and the odd howl thrown in for good measure. She couldn’t stop the apprehensive feeling building in her chest as she considered that Lexa might be getting hurt, but as she saw the almost bored expression on Anya’s face she tried not to worry so much.

While her mom had told her about her father, she had also told her that wolves often had no choice who they developed feelings for, it was as if it was something completely out of their control. From what Abby could remember about Jake explaining everything to her, it was all to do with scents. Clarke couldn’t help but wish her mother had paid a little more attention when her dad had explained everything to her, but Jake probably thought he’d still be around to tell Clarke himself.

After a little time, it must only have been about 10 minutes, but to Clarke it seemed so much longer, there was a knock at the door. Clarke didn’t listen when the others told her to be careful as she rushed to her door, throwing it open to find Lexa standing there looking like she’d just gone 10 rounds with Mike Tyson.

“Jesus Christ…” Clarke said, standing aside so Lexa could walk inside, before she glanced outside and saw four wolves lying on the ground, “are they…?”

“No,” Lexa said shaking her head, “they’ll be fine. Lesson learned though, I think…”

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked, lifting her hand and softly trailing her finger across Lexa’s bottom lip which was bleeding.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a small nod, “I’m fine, nothing that won’t heal.”

“You get to have all the fun.” Anya muttered, shaking her head from where she was still sitting on the sofa.

 

x-x-x-x

 

A few hours passed, Raven and Anya were with Abby in the kitchen making dinner, Lexa was sitting on the sofa with Clarke.

“I can literally feel you looking at me.” Lexa said, a small smile playing on her lips as she sat with her head resting against the back of the sofa, her eyes closed as she could feel the injuries on her body start to heal themselves.

“I have a few questions…” Clarke said, “My mom tried to explain what she could, but her knowledge is pretty limited.”

“What do you want to know?” Lexa asked, opening her eyes and looking at Clarke.

“Raven and Anya,” Clarke said, “are they like… mated or something?”

“That’s a crude term,” Lexa said with a huff of a laugh, “but in the easiest possible terms, yes. Some people can choose their partners, their mates, others can’t. It’s weird, like nature takes over, I guess… It’s almost like they are each other’s other halves, in a way. Anya was not happy when she figured it out.”

“Why not?” Clarke asked, “because Raven isn’t completely like you? She can’t turn into a wolf?”

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “that’s not it at all. She wasn’t happy because she knew it meant she had to spend the rest of her life dealing with Raven’s smart mouth. Just because you and Raven can’t shift, doesn’t mean that we’re better than you, it doesn’t mean that we’re more important. Some people believe that, which is why your dad was worried about what would happen to you, but my pack aren’t like that at all.”

“You said some people can choose…” Clarke said.

“My people believe that sometimes it’s not a choice,” Lexa replied, thinking about the easiest way to explain it to Clarke, “it’s like two people are supposed to be together, so they will be. You meet someone and both parts of you, the outer human part and the inner wolf part, are in agreement.”

“Would it work that way for me as well?” Clarke asked.

“Just because you physically can’t shift, doesn’t stop you being what you are, Clarke.” Lexa said with a soft smile, “Once you embrace that, everything else will come.”

“So, you’re saying I should trust my instincts?” Clarke said.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Lexa said with a small nod.

“And how will I know if I’ve found that _one_?” Clarke asked.

“You just know,” Lexa said, a smile playing on her lips, “for me it would be that need to protect, even if the other person doesn’t need it, it’s like this hard-wired protection instinct. For you, it might be someone that makes you feel safe…”

“And I’m assuming it’s something that comes about pretty quickly.” Clarke said, her eyebrow arched slightly.

“From what I understand, it can…” Lexa said.

“But I’m guessing with you, your instincts don’t only lead you to protect your mate, so to speak.” Clarke said, sitting back on the sofa, suddenly feeling the need to be closer to Lexa, and as she was trying to trust her instincts she didn’t fight it.

“I’m a fighter,” Lexa said with a shrug, “I was raised to take over as leader of our pack someday, my instincts are to protect everyone who is important to me, or could be important to me…”

“Hypothetically speaking,” Clarke said, smiling a little as Lexa looked at her, her eyebrow raised a little, “how would I… join your pack, _hypothetically_.”

“You already have.” Lexa replied, “that thing that is drawing you to me, I feel it too, and it’s honestly scary as hell. I’ve heard people talk about it all my life, and never felt it, last night when you walked into the club… I felt it. That, and your connection to Raven, means you’re kind of stuck with my pack, nothing hypothetical about it.”

“Is that your way of saying that I’m stuck with you?” Clarke asked, biting her lower lip slightly.

“What are your instincts telling you, Clarke?” Lexa asked in reply, slowly starting to close the distance between their lips.

“My instincts are telling me that…” Clarke said, swallowing hard as she moved closer to Lexa, until her lips ghosted over the brunette’s, “dinner’s ready.”

Clarke laughed a little as she stood up and started to walk into the kitchen, laughing harder when she heard Lexa growl behind her.


End file.
